


let's love

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Secret Relationship, this is a like a very roundabout modern retelling of hades n persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: I was like winter, but now I'm warm.(The Lord of the Underworld and the God of Spring? That's a secret Yixing would like to keep in the dark for a little bit longer).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	let's love

“You kidnapped Junmyeon!” Baekhyun exclaims, his palm hitting the grand table soundly. His eyes narrow dangerously, and there’s a flicker of bright line shining in them. “Let. Him. _Go.”_

“You don’t know that,” Jongdae, another younger God pipes up. His feet are resting on the table, and leans back into his throne with an air of nonchalance that directly contradicts the waves of stress Baekhyun is emitting. “Kidnapping is a very serious accusation.” 

“Oh shut up,” Baekhyun frowns, “You’re just upset that I didn’t aid with this year’s harvest.” 

“Well it would have been _nice_ if you had decided to help,” Jongdae huffs. 

“You wouldn’t need help if Junmyeon wasn’t locked away in the Underworld!” Baekhyun exclaims, scowling fiercely. 

They’re discussing the matter as if Yixing, the whole God of the Underworld, isn’t sitting right in front of them, looking done with everything. 

“He is the God of spring,” Chanyeol muses, “I don’t know why he would hang out in the Underworld by choice,” He winces towards Yixing sheepishly, ruffling the curls on his head. “No offense.” 

“None taken.” Yixing sighs, inhaling deeply. Junmyeon had promised he’d take care of the massive misunderstanding that had rippled throughout the godly community, and clearly he didn’t. “Common misconception, but I’m afraid I did not kidnap him.” He states, weariness dragging his words downwards. 

“Then what has he doing in your kingdom for that long?” Baekhyun demands, his tone accusatory and sharp. Baekhyun really was too protective over Junmyeon, and Yixing supposes it makes sense because Junmyeon had found the younger god in the first place. The beloved leader of the Gods locking himself up in the Underworld? Preposterous, but true. 

“He enjoys Yixing’s company,” Jongin supplies honestly, “That’s no secret.” 

“Yixing creates fantastic entertainment, I can attest to that,” Jongdae examines his nails closely. “And it’s no surprise that he stays there if Baekhyun is the preferred company after all.” 

_“Jongdae--”_

“Baekhyun does pose an interesting question,” Kyungsoo says calmly, his voice floating through them serenely. “What was he doing there for such an extended period of time? He missed his own harvest festival after all.” 

Ah, that. The small issue with that was Junmyeon had disguised himself as a mortal and dragged Yixing to the festival. But there’s no way Yixing is going to expose that to the other gods. 

“I ask him that everyday.” Yixing sighs, shifting to cross his legs. “He literally _waltzed_ into my kingdom and decided, no _declared_ that he wasn’t going to leave.” 

It’s pindrop silent as Yixing stares down the other Gods, watching in mild amusement as their faces range from shocked to exasperation to confusion in mere seconds. 

“Let him go…?” Sehun hesitantly echoes in a meek voice. Kyungsoo pats his hand sympathetically. 

“It was voluntary?” Chanyeol asks, and if he wasn’t so wide-eyed and innocent Yixing would actually bother to feel mildly offended. 

“There’s no way,” Baekhyun’s voice dips down in disbelief. 

Yixing shrugs. “I’ve told him several times he’s more than welcome to leave. If you want to try your luck, please do. Take him if you can,” He adds, rolling his eyes a little. “He makes the underworld brighter.” 

One by one the gods look at Yixing in confusion. 

The Death Lord sighs, looking rather exasperated. “It’s the Underworld.” Yixing clarifies. 

More confused looks, and this time Minseok looks up at Yixing with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“It is supposed to be dark.” Minseok chuckles in response. “I think it’s fair.” 

“I mean,” Sehun starts, drumming his fingers against the table. “If he’s there by choice then it’s not a problem, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Jongin shrugs, “His choice, he can do what he likes after all.” 

“There’s plenty to do down there,” Jongdae grins, and it’s directed towards Baekhyun. “So why don’t we just drop the matter?” 

“If he’s there by choice…” Baekhyun sighs noisily, pinching his nose. “Then why isn’t he _here?”_

The moment the question leaves his lips, the table starts to shake. Mild tremors accompanied by loud thumps every few seconds that causes everyone to tense up, everyone but Yixing, who merely sighs, leaning his head into his hand.

“I’m here!” A frantic voice proclaims, bursting into the throne room in a flurry of fluttering blue robes reminiscent of the morning dew on fresh green grass, and a very, _very,_ big brown bear. Junmyeon frantically slides off the bear, flower crown askew. He must’ve been carrying out his duties in the mortal realm. It’s the only reason why he would ever let himself be in such a messy state. Holding one finger up to indicate him catching his breath, Junmyeon fixes the crown with his other hand. “I’m...here.” he huffs slowly, chest heaving as he leans heavily against the bear, stroking it’s fur. 

It’s ironic, Yixing muses, how Baekhyun has lived for eons and eons, but still seems to age thousands of millenials just from seeing Junmyeon in a hurried mess. His face morphs into one of disbelief and exasperation, the incredulity in his voice rising.

“What are you,” he pauses, taking in the massive bear, eyeing Junmyeon’s sandals and in general, disheveled appearance. “What is _that?”_ He manages to get out. 

“This?” Junmyeon straightens up, hands still petting the bear fondly. “This is my loyal subject,” He pauses, turning towards the bear, eyes crinkling affectionately. “The _best_ subject,” He coos, tickling the bear’s chin. “The _very very--”_

“Junmyeon.” It’s Kyungsoo who speaks this time, his voice gentle and patient.

Junmyeon straightens up immediately, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry I’m late, I was tending to the fields. They’re awfully dry this time of year.” His voice, soft and soothing, feels like a warm blanket Yixing can bury himself in. He hates it. The warmth. 

That’s a lie. He very much loves it. 

Even if Baekhyun wants to be angry, he won’t. So instead he finally plops back down in his throne, gesturing at Junmyeon to sit down in his. 

“I can explain,” His eyes roam the room, taking in the sight of the Gods gathered around. He locks eyes with Yixing, who immediately grins encouragingly towards him. Junmyeon grins back, slightly dazed, but pleased nonetheless. 

Jongin clears his throat. “You can explain?” He questions, a teasing smile gracing his lips. 

“Ah yes!” Junmyeon snaps up, “I guess you can say I kidnapped myself.” he says straightforwardly, grinning broadly. 

Baekhyun blinks. “Pardon?” 

“Kidnap him back, please.” Yixing bites. 

Junmyeon makes a noise of mock outrage, a hand placed to his chest. “Don’t!” 

“Is anyone else here confused?” Chanyeol mumbles, looking over to Jongdae. Jongdae returns his quizzical look, with a smirk. 

“I… invited myself to the Underworld, so to speak.” 

“Invited yourself,” Baekhyun starts, mouth parted. 

“To the Underworld,” Kyungsoo finishes, nodding. 

“Precisely,” Junmyeon nods enthusiastically. 

“See?” Yixing says, “Nothing to do with me.” 

“He didn’t hold you hostage?” Chanyeol asks, as if that hasn’t been clarified. 

“Absolutely not, he couldn’t even if he tried.” Junmyeon sniffs, flicking a strand of hair out of his face as he approaches the table.

“I totally could,” Yixing says, smiling when Junmyeon sits beside him. If he’s lucky, Junmyeon will even hold his hand under the table. Jongdae smirks at the two knowingly. 

“Moving on,” Baekhyun clears his throat, “So why didn’t you show up to your festival? You had us worried sick.” 

Sehun nods in agreement. 

“I did go!” Junmyeon exclaims earnestly, and his hand slips under the table. Yixing not-so-stealthily pats it with his own, and Junmyeon intertwines their fingers. Score. 

“We didn’t see you there,” Minseok points out, his eyebrows starting to furrow. He keeps looking at them, his eyes slowly moving back and forth between the two. There’s something dawning on Minseok, and idea, no, a _secret._ One Jongdae knows, and Kyungsoo suspects, and Baekhyun definitely has no clue about. “Oh _my--”_

“Didn’t sense you there either!” Jongdae blurts up, interrupting Minseok’s vocal epiphany with a hint of nervousness. Minseok’s eyes stay wide and now he’s staring at Jongdae with a look that Yixing can only translate to _‘you KNOW?!?!?!’_

“I was disguised as a human,” Junmyeon says slowly, and now he’s looking back and forth between Minseok and Jondgae in confusion. Yixing squeezes his hand lightly. 

Jongin leans into his chair amused. “By yourself?” He asks, a teasing grin lifting the corners of his mouth up. 

“I went with him,” Yixing says as calmly as he can. 

“Why would you two go together?” Baekhyun asks with a wrinkled nose.

Minseok gently facepalms himself, as if he’s trying not to faint. 

“Meeting adjourned?” Junmyeon says, his voice liliting upwards. “I think the meeting should be adjourned. Yeah. Seems about over to me--” 

“Same here,” Jongdae offers helpfully, already lifting his feet off the table. “Are we done?” He looks at Jongin with his lips pressed together, and Baekhyun gapes with his mouth wide open. 

“Seems like it to me!” Jongin exclaims a little too cheerfully, and Baekhyun stares at all of them with narrowed eyes. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, practically glaring. 

“An intervention,” Kyungsoo says, smiling at Junmyeon knowingly. “I think we’ve discussed enough today, hm?” 

“Agreed.” Yixing sighs out in relief. 

“No, no, sit back down.” Baekhyun says, a little too calm for Yixing’s liking. “What are you guys hiding?” 

“Nooothing,” Jongdae drawls out, “I’m just terribly bored.” 

“Right, and I’ve got to finish my duties,” Junmyeon says, and he’s still holding Yixing’s hand. 

“The dead aren’t going to help themselves,” Yixing pipes up, looking Baekhyun squarely in the eyes. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffs, “Meeting adjourned. But next time…” He looks at Junmyeon, and then to Yixing carefully, “Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> greek mythology is so interesting man, hope u guys enjoyed this!!!


End file.
